Goodbyes
by DeliciousWatermelons
Summary: [MAKORRA DRABBLES] Sometimes there are days you meet people new, but there are other days where you let go, especially of the ones you love, and must say goodbye to.
1. Goodbyes

Korra stood right before the portal. The Southern portal to the spirit world. She took deep breaths. Tenzin had told her she must do this herself. So the people, her friends, her family that were standing nearly right behind her, could do nothing to help. This was the avatar's job.

Korra took a deep breath. She glanced one last look at her friends and family. She quickly looked back to the portal, knowing the longer she looked at them, the more pain she'd feel inside. Korra shook off her thoughts and began to reach for the portal with her arm.

"Korra!"

Her eyes widened at the sudden outburst of her name. She couldn't help but yank her arm back and look over her shoulder. Korra turned around so she could face no one else but Mako.

"Wait, wait Korra."

Her eyes quickly took interest of the ground (and her feet) instead of Mako's face. But Mako took none of that. He lifted her chin up so her ocean blue eyes could meet his topaz ones.

"Please be careful." He breathed out.

Korra nodded quickly. "I know."

Mako glanced to the spirit portal and then back at her. Her eyes met his again.

"I want you to know that I still love you, okay?" Mako confessed.

"Okay." Korra croaked. There was a short awkward silence, but before he could speak again, she leaped into his arms. His neck was hugged by her arms. At first startled, but then Mako tightly wrapped his hands around her back.

"Please, please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Mako whispered into her ear.

A stray tear left Korra's eye as it fell down her cheek. "I know. I still love you too, Mako."

Korra softly stepped back. She looked at him, and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. They both nodded silently, and before they both knew it, she was gone.


	2. Life Without You

Korra and Mako sat at the fountain of the Republic City park. It was pitch black outside, except for the fire in Mako's palm that glowed to show their faces. They came here often, to just talk and tell each other about their lives, or Tenzin's stupid airbending lessons. Whatever it was, they seemed to come every night.

"What if I never went to that Pro-Bending match?" Korra asked, breaking the silence.

Mako's brows furrowed, confused in her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if I never went to that very first Pro-bending match?" Korra explained.

Mako starred into her blue eyes, shrugging. It wasn't something he thought about much. He was very grateful for her coming, but he didn't really think if she _wasn't_ there.

Korra let out a slight chuckle. "I wasn't even supposed to be there."

"Bolin and I would probably be back on the streets." He told her. Korra only nodded.

Mako began to chuckle too. "I wouldn't be suprised if we didn't meet you though. Bolin was always chasing celebrities."

Korra looked deep into his topaz eyes. "You think I'm a celebrity?"

Mako nodded. "Of course. You are the avatar, aren't you?"

Korra could only shrug. "Yeah, but, I'm also Korra."

Without much thinking, Mako placed his hand on top of Korra's. This caught her attention to look at him.

"I like Korra. A lot." He told her.

Korra blushed a little. She still knew he loved her, but they never talked about those things much. She just stared into the blackness in front of her.

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Hating

Ever since the break-up, he couldn't stand going to work.

He hated it because it reminded him of the losses.

He hated it because it reminded him of the fights they had.

He hated it because it reminded him of her tears.

He hated it because this is where _he_ screwed up.

He hated it because this is where they finally broke.

He hated it because this is where he broke her heart.

He couldn't stand going to work.

This is where they went wrong.


	4. Remember

Maybe it was for the best, Mako thought. All they seemed to do was fight and argue like preschoolers over a box of crayons. All they seemed to do was hate on each other, even though deep down they both knew they loved each other sincerely. What did it matter anyway? They were through, seemingly for good.

So why was he here? He just got off the boat to Air Temple Island, but he immediately regretted it. There was no turning back now, since the next boat didn't come 'till sunset and it was the middle of the day. He could say he knew the Air Temple very well, living here quite awhile until he found a job and earned enough money to afford his own apartment.

He remembers when everyone got back after the whole Revolution war, Korra kept on pleading to Tenzin that they could sleep in the same room. He remembers the countless nights they'd spend exploring the island and enjoying the great views at sun down. He remembers the midnight swimmings with her. He remembers sneaking off somewhere on the island to skip her air-bending practices. There were many memories made here for the both of them, and here he was trying to replenish them.

A few months ago, Mako would have to ask a few of the White Lotus sentries where Korra's room was to be found, but now, he knew this place like the back of his hand. He headed straight for her room, somewhat hoping that she was there. He entered the woman's quarters and looked for her room. Once he finally found it, he looked at the door as if it were something interesting.

He shakingly held up his hand, preparing to knock. Who knew something like this could be so nerve-wrecking? Millions of thoughts were going through his mind. What was he going to say? How would she react? Does she even feel the same anymore? What if she doesn't want to? As his knuckles were nearly centimeters apart from the wood, he stopped himself.

He couldn't.

They didn't work.

Reviews are great.


	5. Little Family FINAL CHAPTER

The seventh time today. It was the seventh time (or at least Mako thought) the baby woke up in the middle of the night crying on the top of it's lungs. Mako and Korra _were_ sleeping peacefully in each others arms, until they heard Aruna one room over.

"You're turn..." Korra mumbled, as she recalled getting up practically five minutes earlier. She roller over on her side as Mako lifted his arms off of her waist, leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

"It won't be in a couple minutes." Mako joked. Korra let out a small chuckle, since she was too tired to let out a real one.

Mako sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over on the side. He could still hear their little baby wailing aloud. He got off and stretched his arms and headed for the nursery. Once he arrived, he of course saw Aruna with the reddest face and most tears he had ever seen. Without her crying, you could notice that she had mocha skin like Korra's, and his topaz eyes. Aruna also had Korra's little nose, and his jawline. Mako picked her up and began to rock her gently. How could a 9-month baby be so loud?

"Shh lil' girl." Mako whispered, but the wailing continued. He checked her diaper. Clean. He tried to burp her, nothing. He attempted to grab a bottle from the nursery and give it to her, but Aruna didn't accept it and continued to cry. Mako sighed and did the only thing he could think of.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover_

_won't bark,_

_Daddy's going to buy you_

_a horse and cart._

In the middle of his low singing to Aruna (who actually hushed down) Korra interrupted, apparently been standing there by the door frame for quite awhile now.

"Hey, just wondering what was taking you so long." She spoke.

"Oh, I-well, she was fine, but..uhm..just thought maybe she uh...wanted a...lullaby." Mako stuttered.

"May I join in?" Korra asked.

Mako smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, of course."

Korra walked over to Mako as he was holding Aruna with one arm. He wrapped his available arm around Korra as she stroked Aruna's soft face.

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest_

_little baby in town._

When they finished, they both kissed Aruna's cheeks.

"I love our family." Mako told Korra, and she nodded in response.


End file.
